


I’m Just Happy (If It’s You)

by dulcecoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Promposals, Track & Field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcecoco/pseuds/dulcecoco
Summary: Mark is a man(boy) with a plan... turns out Donghyuck is too.





	I’m Just Happy (If It’s You)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello~ this is my first (finished) fic in this fandom so please be nice T-T 
> 
> [hmm for reference (assuming not everyone knows), 400-meters is one lap around the track, and an anchor(leg) is the last person to run in the relay (they're usually the most experienced/best runner)!]

Yukhei catches Donghyuck’s eye when the taller passes him in the hallway before the last period of the day. His stare holds something other than the usual mild interest, and they’re not really _friends_ , so Donghyuck can’t read him the way he can read Jaemin or Jeno, but he can tell the older boy is up to something. Donghyuck holds eye contact when Yukhei stops to lean on the wall opposite the one lined with lockers, furrowing his eyebrows when Yukhei nods his head in the direction of the bathroom and Donghyuck shakes his head when he realizes Yukhei wants to meet him in there.

Yukhei rolls his eyes at Donghyuck and approaches him directly, and Donghyuck puts his guard up, for whatever reason (it’s not like they have beef with each other, Donghyuck knows Yukhei’s great, he’s heard it from all of his friends, but ever since he and Mark became the Ultimate Senior Duo, Donghyuck has perhaps been a tad bitter).

Donghyuck isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is because Yukhei puts his hands up in surrender as he goes to lean against the locker next to Donghyuck’s. They catch a few stares from other students, Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ever been alone with Yukhei, and the older sighs when a girl stares too long at the pair.     

“What’s up?” Donghyuck asks without looking at Yukhei, instead busying himself with grabbing the textbooks he’ll need tonight. Since his locker is on the farthest side from the stadium and Donghyuck hates coming all the way back for all his shit, he’s gotten used to hauling everything he needs to his last class before practice.  

“I needed to talk to you but I realized I don’t have your number,” Yukhei starts, “and I didn’t want to ask Mark for it…” he waits for Donghyuck to look up at him, and he does, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“About what?” Donghyuck asks, and he tries to ignore the nervous feeling settling in his stomach. Yukhei looks around, Donghyuck doesn’t know for what, but then he’s leaning in and whispering the word _prom_ in Donghyuck’s ear. When he pulls back, Donghyuck can see Mark walking towards them from the other side of the hall, and it’s clear Yukhei’s plan of being discreet was a fail.

“Prom?” Donghyuck repeats, keeping his eyes on Mark who’s stopped to greet one of their teammates. Yukhei follows his line of vision and once he sees his friend, he spins back around to shove his phone in Donghyuck’s hands.

“Give me your number,” he says quickly, looking back to see Mark getting closer, “and don’t mention this to Mark, yeah? Trust me.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at the last part but doesn’t argue. He plugs his number into Yukhei’s phone and hands it back just as Mark reaches them, an amused twinkle in his eyes as he sees two of his favorite people together.

“Hey guys,” Mark says, looking between them. Yukhei gives him an award-winning smile, pulling Mark under his arm and Donghyuck averts his eyes back into his locker as the two seniors start to chat.

The warning bell goes off, startling Donghyuck who hasn’t been able to pull his duffle bag out of the bottom of his locker as much as he tries to yank it free. Yukhei turns away from Mark to see Donghyuck struggling and the taller wants to laugh at the annoyed expression Donghyuck is sporting.

“Here,” Yukhei says, motioning a helpless Donghyuck out of the way. Yukhei manages to free the bag in a swift motion, earning a pout from the junior. Mark grins at Donghyuck, who rolls his eyes and slams his locker shut.

“I’ll see you guys later, my class is on the other side of the building,” Yukhei sighs as he bids them goodbye. His gaze lingers on Donghyuck when he hands him his bag, going unnoticed by Mark who’s turned his attention to his phone.

“Let’s go,” Donghyuck tells Mark once Yukhei leaves. Mark nods and follows his best friend blindly, reaching out to intertwine their arms. Donghyuck stops him to switch his duffle bag to the other side of his body so they can walk comfortably, and he tries not to blush when Mark smiles sweetly at the consideration. They walk in silence most of the way, both boys tired from their days. 

“So, are you and Yukhei friends now?” Mark eventually breaks the silence. They’re turning the corner into the hallway their classes are at the end of, the bell signaling their tardiness and Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should tell him what Yukhei had said or make up some excuse.

“We’ve been best friends forever. Keep up, Mark,” he scoffs. Mark laughs and shoves Donghyuck into his classroom, earning a yelp from the younger who nearly runs into his Literature teacher. 

            :: ::

Donghyuck expects a message from Yukhei during class, he remembers Mark mentioning multiple times that the taller boy constantly gets called out by teachers for being on his phone, but nothing comes. He can’t help but be distracted the entire period, wondering why Yukhei wanted to talk about _prom_ , of all things, and the only think he can really come up with is that Yukhei wants his help to… ask Mark to be his date? Donghyuck cringes at the thought, not because he’d be _jealous_ or anything, but because, Mark and Yukhei? A couple? 

But their prom _is_ coming up soon and students have started asking each other. Donghyuck’s heard rumors and whispers about who will be going with who and he’s yet to witness one, but he knows there have been a few promposals already. He doesn’t know Yukhei that well but can imagine him doing something _romantic_ for his potential date and Donghyuck isn’t sure how to feel when he pictures Mark at the other end of Yukhei’s question.

Donghyuck’s shaken out of his thoughts when the final bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Renjun, who’s desk is on the other side of the room (their teacher had banned them from sitting next to each other after one-too-many disruptions), gives Donghyuck a questioning look when his friend takes his time gathering his things instead of rushing out as usual.

“What’s up with you? You looked dead the whole period,” Renjun mentions once they’re the only two students in the classroom. Their teacher is at her desk, sorting papers, not sparing them a glance. Donghyuck pulls his bookbag onto his shoulders and wraps the strap of duffle bag around his fist before leading Renjun toward the door. He can see Mark waiting for them on the other side of the hallway, speaking to Jeno.

Donghyuck stops and turns to Renjun, telling him in a lowered voice, “Yukhei said he wanted to talk to me about Mark? And he said it’s about prom… I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean. He asked for my number too.” Renjun’s eyebrows raise in surprise, looking between Donghyuck and Mark who’s now watching them. Renjun doesn’t say anything for now, instead he follows Donghyuck into the noisy hallway where they meet their friends.

Renjun tells them to go ahead once they’ve said their greetings, telling the two boys that they wanted to discuss something they were assigned for class. Jeno gives them an unsure look, like he knows that isn’t what they’re gonna talk about considering he had that class the period before them so he’s aware of current assignments, but he lets them be. Mark nods and gets easily distracted by a chatty Jeno who picks up his pace to give Renjun and Donghyuck some space.

“You think he’s gonna ask him?” Renjun asks once they’re out of earshot.

“I don’t know. I never would have imagined it,” Donghyuck shrugs, “Yukhei hasn’t mentioned anything to you?”

“Well… kind of,” Renjun hesitates, “he’s kind of hinted about asking someone. And he’s started to bring up prom a lot now that I think about it.”

“I’ll be pissed if he asks Mark,” Donghyuck huffs, tightening his grip on his duffle bag.

“Why? You wanted to go with Mark?” Renjun teases.

“What!? Why would you think _that_?” Donghyuck chokes out, “I meant because I wanted Yukhei to ask _you_ , dumbass.”

It’s Renjun’s turn to be shocked then and he turns to gape at the younger. Donghyuck suppresses a laugh when he sees his friend’s ears turn scarlet and he yelps when Renjun shoves him towards the wall of lockers. Jeno and Mark turn at the sound, both of them raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

“Why would he ask _me_?” Renjun whispers harshly once the boys in front of them turn back around.

“Renjun, please,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He puts an arm around his friend’s shoulders, jostling the bags they’re hauling for their extracurricular activities. “You really think you could keep your crush from _me_ , your best friend in the whole wide world?”

“Who said you’re my-" 

“Don’t change the subject, Jun” Donghyuck tsks, letting go when they reach the stairs where they usually part ways. Jeno and Mark are already down on the first floor, so Renjun stops them at the landing and turns to face Donghyuck with panicked eyes.

“Do you think he knows?” Renjun wants to know. Donghyuck feels bad for his friend, he knows Renjun’s reluctant to open up about romantic feelings, but he can’t help but tease the older boy. 

“I mean…” he stops there, laughing at the pout that forms on Renjun’s lips. “Honestly, I don’t know if he can tell, I don’t even know the guy! But from _everything_ you’ve told me-”

“Hyuck, we’re gonna be late!” Mark interrupts from the bottom of the stairs. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him, to which Mark rolls his eyes and walks away after waving goodbye to Renjun. Jeno’s been long gone, never one to wait for his friend’s when it means being late for his own practice. 

“I gotta go. I’ll let you know if I talk to Yukhei during practice, yeah? I’ll try to bring you up, too, so he’ll ask you!” Donghyuck half-jokes, dodging Renjun’s quick fist.

“Why are we friends?” Renjun grumbles, his ears tinting red again. He tells Donghyuck he’ll text him if Yukhei says anything too, though, then turns to run back upstairs toward the art room.

“I don’t know why you complain when coach makes you pick up everything after practice, you do it to yourself by being late all the time,” Mark scolds when Donghyuck finally makes it to the locker room. Most of the guys are already ready; they file out as he squeezes by to change quickly.

“I complain because my best friend is coach’s _favorite_ , and that’s supposed to give me an advantage,” Donghyuck states as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Just hurry up,” Mark presses. Donghyuck slows down instead, taking his pants off in slow motion while holding Mark’s unamused stare. The locker room is empty now, and Donghyuck can tell Mark is itching to leave him behind. He doesn’t though, so Donghyuck actually hurries and leaves his shoes untied when they sprint through the doors. They’re the last ones on the field, everyone turning to look at them with annoyance. Donghyuck at least gives a sorry half-smile, and it turns real when he sees their coach’s face.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Mark hisses after he’d made up some bullshit excuse to their coach about why they’d been late. Coach Choi had looked between the two, as if he was debating on believing Mark or assuming Donghyuck was behind this, but eventually he lets them off with a warning (giving Donghyuck one of his infamous pointed looks).

“I am lucky, huh,” Donghyuck grins up from where he’s sitting on the football field, legs tucked under his butt. Mark blushes and Donghyuck _loves_ it, making it even worse when he blows kisses at the older. Mark huffs in annoyance but let’s himself be pulled down to also sit on the grass just as their coach starts listing off their workouts for the afternoon.

            :: ::

“Are you gonna ask Mark to prom?” is what Donghyuck asks as soon as he slides down the wall of lockers so that he’s sitting next to Yukhei. They finished their workouts already, most of the team quickly shuffling inside to try to get home before the sun sets. His teammate whips his head around to gawk at Donghyuck like he’s absolutely insane and then he throws his head back and _cackles_ , clapping his hands together loudly.

“Where did you get that from?!” Yukhei basically shouts, drawing attention from other athletes across the hall. Donghyuck pouts and tries to not feel stupid but can’t help it when Yukhei won’t stop _laughing_.

“Well then what the hell did you wanna talk to me about?” Donghyuck presses. Still annoyed, he shoves the bag of ice Yukhei had pressed against his shin off of him with a quick hand and it goes spinning to the middle of the hallway.

“Well now I’m not gonna tell you,” Yukhei declares. Donghyuck mutters “you’re annoying,” under his breath, drawing another laugh from Yukhei, and the younger slides on his ass to reach the bag and kick it back to its rightful owner. Yukhei thanks him and sighs once he feels the ice against his aching body. “I heard someone was planning on asking him and I thought you would want to know,” Yukhei informs him, giving Donghyuck an expectant look.

Donghyuck stares ahead at the wall of lockers, pretending that the thought of Mark going to prom with a _date_ doesn’t make his stomach stir in a bad way. He turns back to Yukhei who’s wearing a small smirk and asks, “Why would I care?”

Yukhei sighs loudly. While usually he wouldn’t hesitate to tease one of his friends about obviously having feelings for someone, he doesn’t know Donghyuck well enough to do so. Yukhei’s always been able to tell that Donghyuck isn’t exactly fond of him, and the fact that the younger is actually being friendly is enough progress for Yukhei to not risk ruining it. Donghyuck’s never been mean or hostile towards him, barely sparing him a thought unless their other friends were involved, but Yukhei’s need to befriend anyone he can is what’s made him care about this situation. Especially when he knows Mark wants Donghyuck to be his prom date, whether the other senior has admitted it yet or not. “Never mind,” is all he says in return.

“Are you gonna ask anyone?” Donghyuck asks, taking the focus off of him. Yukhei smiles at the fact that the other didn’t get up and leave as he thought he would; maybe now Donghyuck will see that they’d be great friends, too.

“I am,” Yukhei smiles shyly, he wrings his hands together at the thought.

“IS IT RENJUN?!” Donghyuck gasps dramatically, turning his body to completely face Yukhei. He slaps Yukhei’s arm in excitement when the taller boy nods happily. “I knew it! Good! Make it cute, okay?!”

“I’m glad you approve,” Yukhei chuckles, blushing. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and does a hand-motion to signal _kinda_ , but Yukhei knows he’s just teasing when he smiles back. “But don’t tell anyone else, okay? I don’t want to make it a big thing… wait- does your reaction mean he will say yes?”

“Let’s just say we were just talking about this today… We both thought you were gonna ask Mark! Oh my god,” Donghyuck shakes his head at the idea, “and I told him I would be mad because I wanted you to ask him!"

“Ask who what?” Both boys look up at the familiar voice and see Mark a few feet away from them, looking between the two. Yukhei laughs nervously, turning to Donghyuck for help.

“It’s a secret,” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows teasingly at Mark, who pouts.

“Who said you guys get to be friends and have secrets? Where was my invite?” Mark whines, dropping his duffle bag off of his shoulder and onto the ground with a dramatic thud.

“Sorry bro, it kind of just happened,” Yukhei shrugs. Mark glares at the tallest of the three, who grins back.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighs, “he’s even giving me a ride home. Sorry Markie.” 

Donghyuck wants to squeal when he sees Mark’s heartbroken expression resemble one of a kicked puppy, so he shoots up off the floor, but Mark knows him too well. Donghyuck screeches for Mark to stop as the older runs away, duffle bag flying behind him, from the loving arms ready to engulf him in a suffocating hug, both of them ignoring the attention they’re attracting from the few people left in the building.

“Mark Lee, let me love you!” Donghyuck chokes out in the middle of his laughter. Yeri, one of the best sprinters on their team turns the corner then, eyes widening when she sees the two heading straight at her with such speed. She squeezes her eyes shut and braces for impact, but Mark manages to stop so suddenly, turning around at the same time to try to stop Donghyuck, too. It’s a failed attempt though, since Donghyuck’s closer than expected, so instead he runs right into him so hard they both land on the ground, Donghyuck’s weight knocking the air out of Mark’s chest. Mark groans in pain and shuts his eyes at the sound of Yukhei, and apparently Renjun, laughing.

“What the hell, Minhyung?” Donghyuck huffs, trying to get himself upright. He gives up when he feels the strap from Mark’s duffle bag around his ankle. 

“You’re an idiot,” Mark declares.

“You both are,” comes from above, reminding them _why_ they ended up on the dirty ground, tangled up together.

“Sorry, Yeri,” Mark chuckles nervously once he’s managed to detach himself from Donghyuck. The senior stands up, brushing his now dusty joggers off, “we’ll be more careful next time.”

“You should be. We wouldn’t want our best anchor to get hurt, right?” she smiles sweetly at him, cocking her head cutely. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at her tone, and his eyes widen at the blush he finds when he looks back at Mark. Donghyuck holds back from making a sarcastic joke about the fact that he’s actually not an anchor, instead he stands up too, assessing the situation.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she tells Mark, bright eyes shining when she turns to Donghyuck too, “bye Hyuck.” She goes on her way then, her high ponytail waving back and forth as she walks down the hallway.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asks, turning back to Mark who’s watching him curiously.

“What was what?”

“Since when-“ Donghyuck’s question is cut off when he meets Yukhei’s eyes from across the hall. The senior’s eyes flick from Donghyuck’s to the general direction Yeri left in, and it takes Donghyuck approximately 10 seconds to understand.

“ _Her?_ ” he asks Yukhei after he sprints to where the taller is standing next to Renjun. Mark yells out a _hey!_ at the sudden absence of his friend, pouting as he makes his way over slower than Donghyuck had.

“Her who? Her what?” Renjun asks as he looks between them.

“I thought you didn’t care,” Yukhei shrugs nonchalantly, ignoring Renjun’s questions. Donghyuck scoffs at Yukhei, refusing to say he does in fact, care (a lot).

“I can’t stand you!” Donghyuck huffs. To add to his annoyance, Yukhei only shrugs, then turns his attention back to Renjun, who’s been quietly watching them.

“You have my number if you change your mind,” Yukhei reminds him with a grin. Donghyuck flicks him off after he grabs his things from the ground and spins around to drag a clueless Mark Lee toward the senior’s car. Yukhei laughs loudly at the situation, especially when Mark says, “I thought we were all friends now!”

            :: :: 

Yukhei ends up asking Renjun to prom the very next day, after convincing Renjun to wait for him after practice. It’s the talk of the school the day after, although it hadn’t even been public. Yukhei had only posted a photo of Renjun holding a bouquet of roses, his eyes squinted shut as he grins at the camera, with the caption _my boyfriend… and perfect prom_ _date…_ and that had earned him a new record of likes.

Renjun couldn’t help but blush when Donghyuck met him at his locker the next morning, as he told Donghyuck how nervous and cute Yukhei had been. Donghyuck had scoffed at the image of Yukhei wiping his sweaty palms before grabbing Renjun’s, his confession spilling out of his mouth like he’d been waiting to since he met the other Chinese boy. He had to admit it was sweet, and what Renjun deserves, so Donghyuck finds Yukhei at the end of practice to clap him on the back.

“So maybe I’m jealous that Renjun is so ridiculously happy and it’s not because of me,” Donghyuck jokes, sighing dramatically. Yukhei laughs and turns to embrace Donghyuck, who yelps at the sudden warmth from the senior.

“ _I’m_ so happy. I was so scared he was going to say no,” Yukhei lets him go and his smile has only gotten impossibly brighter, “thanks Donghyuck. You gave me confidence to go through with it.”

“Yeah well, you guys are cute,” he sighs, “or whatever.”

“Have you thought about asking Mark?” Yukhei asks quietly as he ushers them towards the bench where their water bottles are, “We could be like, the hot-best-friends-slash-double-date squad!”

“Oh god,” Donghyuck cringes, earning another laugh from Yukhei, “just because of that, I’m gonna say no. But… has he said anything about asking anyone? I mean, especially now that you have a date you can’t exactly go stag…”

“How would you feel if he _was_ thinking about asking someone?” Yukhei asks carefully. He regrets even bringing up the question when Donghyuck whips his head up to grill Yukhei only with his eyes. “I mean, hypothetically.”

“I would just want to know _who_. Yukhei, tell me.”

“I said _hypothetically_!”

“Okay. Hypothetically, who would he want to ask?”

“Dude, you’re giving me whiplash. I thought you didn’t care?”

Donghyuck gives out a frustrated groan, his hands curling into fists at his sides, water bottle forgotten. So maybe he does care, like, a lot. And maybe for other reasons aside from him being a protective best friend.

“It’s okay if you care,” it’s like Yukhei reads his mind, “and if it’s in a more than friends kind of way. I know you guys have been friends for years but that doesn’t mean you can’t be more.”

Donghyuck spots Mark somewhere behind Yukhei, on the other side of the track, talking to their coach. Donghyuck can’t tell what they’re talking about but Mark’s laughing, and it’s a beautiful sight. Donghyuck knows it’s only prom, but he realizes it could be the start to something more, and he’d be crazy to not want that, especially with the way his stomach flutters every time Mark takes his hand in his own or the way his heart rate increases every time Mark says how proud he is of Donghyuck.

“God, Yukhei. I’d love to go to prom with him.”

            :: ::

“Mark Lee, I have a bone to pick with you,” Renjun announces as soon as Mark answers the phone. Renjun ignores Yukhei’s attempt to snatch the phone from him.

“What’s up, Renjun?” Mark asks innocently.

“Who are you going to prom with?” Renjun questions, shoving Yukhei off of him so he can put the call on speaker.

Mark hums before answering, “I… don’t know actually. I haven’t really thought about it,” he says innocently. Renjun gasps, turning to glare at Yukhei who rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Mark's words. “Okay, okay. I'm just kidding- before you get upset. I didn’t wanna tell you because, no offense, but I was worried you’d tell him, but… I was gonna ask Hyuck.”

“I TOLD YOU!” Yukhei shouts, wrapping his arms around Renjun and squeezing him tight, causing them to tip over on the younger’s bed, “I was right!” he practically squeals. Renjun groans at Yukhei’s loud voice being _right_ in his ear and tries to sit back up but Yukhei won’t budge.

“Oh my god, is that Yukhei? Jesus, you scared me.” 

“Man, you think I didn’t know you wanted to ask Donghyuck to prom? I just didn’t think you actually would! Wow, I’m so relieved,” Yukhei says so dramatically that it makes Renjun laugh because he knows he’s not lying.

“I didn’t wanna tell _you_ either, because you’d probably run and tell Donghyuck too since you two are best friends all of a sudden.”

“Oh shit- that reminds me… wait, never mind,” Yukhei’s eyes are wide with panic and he’s glad Mark can’t see him. Renjun looks at him with a raised eyebrow, meaning Yukhei was gonna have to find a way to escape Renjun before he was forced to spill Donghyuck’s own plan.

“I mean… I forgot I was supposed to help… Jisung with something. He- asked me to meet up with him like,” he glances at the invisible watch on his wrist, “10 minutes ago. I’ll text you later okay?” He smiles weakly at Renjun, who looks unconvinced at the bullshit excuse.

“Text me later, bro,” he says into the phone before rushing to collect his things and run out of Renjun’s bedroom. Renjun hears him run down the stairs and he holds back a smile when he hears Yukhei’s footsteps pause and then jog back up, bursting back into the room to plant a kiss on his cheek before finally leaving.

“What was that?” Mark laughs through the phone.

“Xuxi is strange,” Renjun sighs, “but anyway. I hope you’re planning something _good_.”

“That’s actually what I need your help with.”

            :: ::

Renjun and Yukhei decide not to talk about Mark and Donghyuck. Renjun is the one to bring it up, telling Yukhei he doesn’t wanna ruin the surprise, and Yukhei agrees easily, although it’s mostly because he’s the only one who knows Donghyuck is also planning to ask Mark. He doesn’t wanna ruin the small chance that they’re planning on asking the same day. It’s a long shot, but Yukhei thinks it’d be really fucking cute, and if Renjun tells him _anything_ , it would ruin it all.

So Renjun and Yukhei somehow end up switching best friends for the week. Mark pays Donghyuck and Yukhei no mind, thinking they’re bonding now because of the latter’s new relationship with Renjun. Donghyuck on the other hand, does confront Renjun about how much time he’s spending with Mark, whether it be in between classes (where Donghyuck is all the way on the other side of the building but hears from Jeno), or through text. Renjun scoffs at the younger and tells him to stop being jealous.

“Just because you’re in love with Mark doesn’t mean we all are, Hyuck,” he says one day, just to shut Donghyuck up. It almost works.

“I’m not _in love_ with him,” he chokes, ignoring Yukhei’s knowing look, “You know what? Maybe I’m in love with _you_ and that’s why I’m so-called jealous.”

“I’m _right here_ ,” Yukhei waves his hand in front of Donghyuck’s face to make his presence known.

“Yukhei, you can’t get in the way of best friends secretly being in love with each other. That’s like, a classic case of true love,” Donghyuck challenges at the senior.

“He’s right,” Renjun admits, turning to Yukhei who continues to look unimpressed, “it’s a good thing he told us Mark’s his _only_ best friend after I stole his granola bar.”

“I really hate you two,” Donghyuck groans when Yukhei high-fives his boyfriend.

            :: ::

The invitational meet hosted at their school is always a big deal. Sure, it doesn’t compare to city or state finals, but it’s a tradition, and it’s always a good time. Mark remembers the first time Donghyuck competed in it, a freshman in his first ever track meet, not even a season of cross country under his belt. Donghyuck ended up beating their rival school’s fastest sophomore in the mile, shocking both teams (and himself) with his time.

Mark also remembers the previous year’s results, where the streak of their school winning the 4x4 relay had been broken. Both him and Yukhei refuse to have a repeat this year, especially now that they’ve added Chenle, a freshman, to their team. Mark can’t help but hope that he won’t have to face the disappointment their old teammate, then-senior, Jungwoo, faced when they’d finished second. Despite Jungwoo having qualified for state finals, he’d still been super heartbroken about not breaking any records during the iconic home meet. _That_ was how much the Annual NCTH Relays meant to the athletes.

So, when Friday comes around, there’s a louder buzz going around the school than usual. It’s not as chaotic as it is when there’s a football game (which isn’t fair, Mark thinks, considering their school’s team is one of the worst in the city) but it’s close to how it gets when there’s a soccer game (Mark would like to believe it’s Jeno’s performance the past two seasons that increased the sport’s popularity at their school), so they’re all stuck fidgeting in their seats for five class periods.

As soon as the clock marks half-past the hour, Mark bolts for the door, thanking his Spanish teacher for signing him out again. Mark runs down three flights of stairs in record time, cursing the fact that Renjun’s classroom is so far from his own fifth period. Renjun’s waiting for him outside of the drama room when he finally makes it to the first floor. They slide into the classroom, Mr. Moon greeting Mark with a warm smile.

“Thank you for letting me crash your room,” Mark says sheepishly, earning a laugh from the teacher.

“Don’t worry about it. Renjun finished his work already. He told me what you have planned! I hope it goes well.”

“Me too,” Mark grins as he’s pulled away by Renjun, who leads him to a corner of the room. There’s a few neon-green poster boards on the ground next to a mess of paints, markers, glue, and glitter. Mark’s impressed, and Renjun rolls his eyes when Mark tells him he’s not really good at arts and crafts.

“That’s why _I’m_ here, dummy,” Renjun sighs. “Just tell me what you want it to say.”

“Uh-” Mark blanks, “can it just be like, _Hyuck, prom?_ ”

“Ugh, Mark Lee! We have like, 30 minutes,” he glances at the time on his phone, “you really didn’t come up with _anything_?"

“I did! But it’s really… cheesy…”

“Just say it,” Renjun rushes him, motioning to spit it out. 

“ _On your Mark_ , like, my name, _get set… prom?_ ”

Renjun looks off to the side like he’s in an episode of The Office once Mark tells him, then back to Mark, who’s trying not to laugh at himself now that he’s said it out loud. Renjun can’t help but smile, he knows Donghyuck would claim to hate a cheesy pun when his heart is probably actually ready to burst from the cuteness.

“That’s actually funny, and cute. But I think it would work better if _he_ used that when asking you...” Mark’s eyes sparkle at the thought of Donghyuck asking _him_ , “we can think of another pun, okay? Come on.”

            :: ::

Donghyuck doesn’t have much time without Mark considering Mark’s longest event takes him less than two minutes to complete. He keeps Mark to himself as much as he can so that no one will accidently ruin his plan, and it turns out to not be a difficult task considering they’re apparently always attached at the hip anyway.

Yukhei takes over for him when the senior finishes his first event (the 2-mile, where he ends in first and with a new personal record), while Donghyuck’s up for the 800-meter relay. Then, it’s just them two until Mark’s first event. Mark doesn’t mention Donghyuck’s clinginess until after the junior not-so-subtly shoos Yeri, who really came over to ask where their coach was, away.

“What’s up with you today? You’re being super… affectionate. Not that I mind!” he says before Donghyuck can even try to get out of his hold. Mark’s arms are wrapped around his waist, chin resting on Donghyuck’s shoulder as they watch the races, “but, is everything okay?”

“I guess this is just making me realize you’re really leaving this year,” Donghyuck says quietly. Mark would usually tease him, make him think he didn’t hear so he’d repeat himself, but Mark’s been thinking about this too.

“Yeah, I know,” Mark sighs, spinning Donghyuck around so they’re facing each other. It’s a really intimate position to be in, considering where they are, but neither of them move away. “You know I won’t be far. We’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, I know,” Donghyuck huffs at how Mark is being so _Mark_ about this, “I’m just gonna miss you.”

Mark’s speechless for a moment, eyes widening at the sudden confession. He knows Donghyuck cares for him, he knows their relationship is special to both of them, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Donghyuck voicing his feelings like this. Mark can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks and it’s almost impossible for him to not break eye contact.

“I know you’re gonna be like, 40 minutes away, but still. I’m so used to seeing you before school, you taking me home, seeing you between classes, and everything in between. This sucks,” Donghyuck pouts, “stop looking at me like that, I’m allowed to whine about this aren’t I? My favorite person is leaving me.”

It’s Mark’s turn to pout then, at the last sentence. He pulls Donghyuck forward, into a hug, squeezing him until Donghyuck slaps his back to let him breathe. “You’re so cute! What the hell, Donghyuck?”

“Yeah, I am,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes once he’s released from the death grip, “but I’m being for real. This sucks.”

“Yeah, it does suck. I’m sorry,” Mark sighs, intertwining their fingers together.

            :: ::

Mark ends his first event with a new personal record. It’s what he was aiming for, finishing 800-meters under two minutes. He barely gets it, crossing the finish line at 1:59, but it’s enough to boost his confidence for the rest of the season. His coach pats him on the back once he’s cooling down and then he’s back to being glued to Donghyuck’s side.

They spot Renjun in the stands when said boy screams Mark’s name, Jeno appearing next to him with an excited grin. Jeno shouts Chenle’s name as well, the freshman also having ran the 800-meter race, and that’s when the nerves really start to get to Mark. He’d been so caught up with Donghyuck and watching his teammates race that his whole plan had only been in the back of his mind. Now that he sees his friends together like this, he feels the way he does when he’s seven miles into a run in the summer with one left to go.

“I thought Renjun wasn’t gonna make it,” Donghyuck tells Mark as he waves to his friend, “and I thought Jeno would have practice. They usually don’t make it to this.”

“I think Renjun made it just for Yukhei,” Mark shrugs, though he can feel himself start to sweat again.

“Those two are gonna be insufferable at prom,” Donghyuck mumbles, turning his attention away from the stands and back to Mark’s face, surprised to find his round eyes wide. “What?”

“Nothing- you’re right,” Mark waves off, his face back to neutral.

“Speaking of prom,” Donghyuck starts, just to be a little shit. He ignores the nerves that build in his gut just at the pronunciation of the word in favor of smirking when he notes Mark’s eyes suddenly avoiding his own.

“What about it?” Mark wonders, keeping his eyes on the 200-meter relay race about to start.

“I heard someone was gonna ask you,” the junior mentions casually, a teasing smile threatening to break through. Mark turns to look at him with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and Donghyuck can see the gears in Mark’s head turning to try to figure out who could possibly want to ask him.

“Who?” Mark wonders out loud even though he knows there’s only one name he wishes would come out of his best friend’s mouth. “And don’t make me guess. And if it’s a girl, I don’t even wanna know.”

“So… you _do_ want someone to ask you? A guy?” Donghyuck asks next, surprised by Mark’s answer.

“I mean... I wouldn’t mind if I got asked. But I was kind of thinking of asking them,” Mark confesses, hoping he isn’t giving too much away.

“Interesting,” is all Donghyuck says in return. His lack of questions after that surprise Mark, who knows Donghyuck would usually force the answer of _who_ out of him and without much trouble. Mark doesn’t push it though, and if he starts to act even more clingy than Donghyuck has, neither of them mention it.

            :: ::

Donghyuck’s eventually pulled away from Mark by another freshman, Jisung, to get ready for their 1600-meter race. Mark wishes him good luck with a squeeze of their interlocked hands, then goes to find Chenle. Donghyuck follows him with his eyes as he warms up, sees how Chenle perks up when Mark waves him over and starts saying something that makes Chenle nod enthusiastically.

“The rest of the team is ready, if that’s what you’re worrying about,” Jisung says, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I don’t know how you’re managing to pull this off, but I really don’t think anyone has spilled anything.”

“I think it’s because I got Yukhei and his big mouth on my side,” Donghyuck jokes, earning a laugh from the freshman. He sees Mark and Chenle jog toward the doors to the school, so he shakes the thoughts of his plan out of his head in favor of focusing on his upcoming race.

Meanwhile, Mark manages to sneak out of the field and into the school with the excuse of needing the toilet, Chenle in tow. They meet Renjun and Jeno in the hallway, the two boys leaning against a wall of lockers in one of the smaller hallways.

“Is everything set?” Mark asks quickly, wanting to get back out there and watch Donghyuck’s race. He eyes the bouquet of flowers in Jeno’s arms, the junior cradling them like a baby.

“Woah,” Chenle’s eyes widen at the sight of the daisies, “those are so pretty!”

“Right? I almost bought myself some too,” Jeno grins, eyeing the bright petals.

“Are these okay?” Renjun asks, turning their attention to him. He holds up the posters up one by one, giving Mark a moment to make sure it reads his question correctly. Renjun completely transformed them from what Mark left him with, the four boards are completely colorful now, glitter added more to the last one compared to the rest. They look great, Mark can’t complain, especially not when all he managed to do was help outline the letters.

“Holy shit,” he compliments, “I owe you, Renjun.”

“Only if he says yes,” Renjun jokes. He cackles when Mark’s eyes widen in anxiety and smacks the senior with the boards. “Relax. He’s gonna say yes.”

“I can’t believe prom is this serious,” Chenle adds, “it’s like you’re asking him to marry you or something.”

“Give him another four years and he’ll be asking us for help for that too,” Jeno teases. Mark glares at him but doesn’t disagree. Four years seems too soon though, if Mark really thinks about it. Not that he’s even _thinking_ about marrying Donghyuck, not when they’re not even _dating_.

“Oh my God, he’s thinking about it,” Renjun reads his mind easily.

“We should get back,” Mark clears his throat, dismissing the thoughts. He’s too young for this.

“You guys should go first, in case Hyuck sees you he won’t see all of this,” Jeno suggests, nodding down to the flowers and the poster boards.

“Tell Xuxi I wish him good luck again, please! And good luck to you too, Lele!” Renjun smiles at the younger who blushes cutely.

“What about me?” Mark whines. He, Chenle, and Yukhei _are_ running together after all.

“I think you need more than luck. I’ll pray for you,” Renjun decides, earning a laugh from Jeno who shakes his head at the comment.

            :: :: 

Donghyuck feels his heart about to burst out of his chest when he crosses the finish line. He hears his teammates cheering and he feels Jisung’s palm slap him on the back before they both collapse onto the turf, the two boys groaning at the impact.

“Holy shit,” Jisung says first. He takes a deep breath and sits up before their coach can come and scold them. They can hear the 200-meter races starting, the end of the meet already approaching.

“God, is there anything better than running?” Donghyuck moans, staring at the clear sky above them. Jisung laughs next to him, both of their hearts still beating erratically from the mile they just sprinted through.

“Jesus, Hyuck. 4:25,” he hears Mark’s voice coming closer. He extends his arms out and groans again when he’s pulled back to his feet. He feels great and can’t help the grin that spreads across his lips, can’t even catch his breath when Mark pulls him into a congratulatory hug that makes him wheeze. Mark even lifts him up into the air and spins them, and really, he’s acting like Donghyuck just won at a national level, not against other local schools in a meet that isn’t even _that_ important. His heart picks up again, comparable to the rate it was in when he finished the last 400-meters of the mile, and Donghyuck might re-think the question he’d just asked Jisung.

Mark sets him back on the ground and Donghyuck is hyperaware of how close they are. He knows Mark can see the beads of sweat on his hairline and can probably feel the heaving in his chest. Donghyuck can see the stars in Mark’s eyes and wants nothing more than to reach up and maybe kiss his cheek.

“Don’t you have to go get ready for your relay?” Donghyuck asks as he takes a step back, accepting a water bottle from Jisung who’s hiding a smirk. It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend more time with Mark, clearly that’s all he wants to do, but he also needs to get ready for his plan to be put in action.

“ _Yes_. But your time- that was like, 5 seconds faster than your previous record!” Mark sounds so proud, it makes Donghyuck’s chest burn with happiness.

“You sound happier than I do! We can celebrate later, okay? Go do your thing,” Donghyuck laughs at how joyful Mark sounds. He shoves Mark in the direction of where Yukhei, Jaemin, and Chenle are waiting for him. “Good luck!”

Mark gives him a thumbs up and jogs toward his relay team, giving Yukhei a high-five when he reaches them. Yukhei meets Donghyuck’s eyes and raises his eyebrows suggestively, and at this point Donghyuck can’t help but smile when he rolls his eyes at the taller boy.

The 200-meter races end as quickly as they start, and soon enough the girls are starting their relay race. Donghyuck jogs over to his coach once he’s done with his post-race routine, just to make sure everything is still okay to do. Jisung tags along, laughing when their coach makes Donghyuck promise to be on time the rest of the season if Mark says yes. Donghyuck agrees with a pout that turns into an elated smile when he’s handed the megaphone. He wraps it in his track jacket and carries it under his arm, at least until Mark’s race starts.

He spots Renjun at the stairs of the stadium, Jeno walking ahead of him, as he and Jisung head back to where most of the team will watch the final race. Donghyuck shouts Renjun’s name, the boy turning and meeting his eyes with slight panic. Jeno turns too, and when they see Donghyuck start to jog over, Renjun rushes to shove something in Jeno’s hands. Donghyuck doesn’t get to see what it is because Jeno walks away faster, getting lost in the crowd.

“What’s with Jeno?” Donghyuck asks, looking at the crowd without being able to find the soccer player.

“Nothing. He was helping me carry this art project,” he lies, “Good job, by the way! You too Jisung!”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck grins up at his friend, Jisung doing the same.

“So,” Donghyuck starts, waving Renjun to come down the stairs. He knows Renjun isn’t allowed on the turf but he thinks he might burst if he doesn’t tell him what he planned. He’s gotten this far without spilling the beans to his best friend but honestly, he’s getting so nervous now that Mark is about to run the only race in the way of this whole thing and Donghyuck thinks he might chicken out.

“What’s up?” Renjun wonders, sensing the anxiety surrounding Donghyuck.

“I might have planned something and not told you,” Renjun raises his eyebrows in interest, turning to look at Jisung who looks a bit guilty for knowing, “and I’m really nervous. I might freak out in, like, seven seconds.”

“What is it?” Renjun asks calmly, which throws Donghyuck off. He’d expected Renjun to be at least a little bit dramatic about being left out, but maybe not since Donghyuck is getting quite distressed and Renjun would always put his feelings aside to care for his friend.

“Did Yukhei tell you?” Donghyuck asks, more out of paranoia than anything. That's when it hits Renjun.

“Oh, I’m gonna _kill_ Xuxi,” Renjun mumbles under his breath, scanning the field until his eyes land on his boyfriend who apparently feels the heat from the stare because he turns and finds Renjun’s eyes quickly. The senior’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees Renjun and Donghyuck together, Yukhei visibly gulping when Renjun shakes his head in disapproval. Mark sees the movement and turns to follow his line of vision, nerves multiplying by the thousands when Renjun’s frown turns into a fake smile of encouragement. Renjun waves him off, assuring him everything’s okay, and turns back to his closest friend.

“He didn’t tell me shit,” Renjun reassures Donghyuck, too, “but I need you to not freak out about anything, okay? It’ll work out, I promise.”

“But you don’t even know-“

“Hyuck, just trust me! You got this. Jisung’s got your back, right? And Yukhei, too, and whoever else is in on this,” Renjun smiles, pulling Donghyuck in for a comforting hug.

“Actually, basically the whole team is in on this,” Donghyuck confesses, his heart rate increasing at the thought.

“Oh God, okay,” Renjun laughs, pulling away but keeping Donghyuck arms width apart, hands tightening around his shoulders. Renjun might laugh at how dramatic Donghyuck’s plan seems to be compared to Mark’s. “It’ll work out. Now, go cheer on your man!”

“They’re about to start,” Jisung announces, and Jeno comes back to warn Renjun that they should get ready.

“Ready for what?” Donghyuck questions, earning a sly grin from both Renjun and Jeno.

“Nothing,” Renjun insists, elbowing Jeno to go back up the stairs before someone steals the flowers, “Go! We’ll see you after, okay?”

“Okay…” Donghyuck says, unsure. He doesn’t have time to overthink Jeno pulling Renjun back up the stairs because Jisung pulls him along as the runners take their mark.

Yukhei’s first for their team, the tallest boy completing his lap in no time. He’s not the first of the runners to pass his baton along, but Jaemin is quick to round his own lap, trailing close to second place as they start to close in on the last curve. With nearly 100-meters left, the runner on Jaemin's right starts to catch up, eventually passing him up with only 20-meters to go. Jaemin slides the baton into Chenle’s hand and the freshman sets off, the crowd screeching as he easily takes over second place. Donghyuck is still surprised by Chenle’s speed for it only being his first year running competitively. The blonde runner zooms past, his thin legs carrying him up to the first place runner’s pace, matching his strides until they round last bit of the track. The crowd seems to get even louder as Mark starts his jog in preparation for his turn, majority cheering the senior’s name.

The 400-meter relay has always been a fan favorite, the competitiveness always getting the crowd and the runners equally hyped, even the coaches seem more into this race than any other ones. Donghyuck knows this one means a lot to Mark, considering last year’s results and it being his last home meet, so Donghyuck lets himself nearly lose his voice as he chants his name.

Despite the fact that Chenle and the runner he’s been keeping up with pass the baton at the same time, Mark ends up leading the first lap. He looks borderline comfortable, which Mark’s always been scolded for, but Donghyuck and the rest of the team knows he knows what he’s doing. It’s always like this, them knowing Mark is their best anchor leg (probably the best in the city), but the nerves of not knowing how it will end keeping them at the edge of their seats.

The anchor leg on Mark’s left catches up as they start their second lap, their side of the crowd roaring as he creates distance between them. Mark knows this runner too well though, and unless he’s improved his _that_ much since the winter season, he really started way too early for his body to handle the surge. Mark pushes himself a little more than usual, just in case, but he can see his competitor slowing down as they round to their last 200-meters. Mark doesn’t slow down though, not when he sees the end so near. His lungs burn, and his legs beg for mercy, but he keeps going, pushing his arms to thrust his body as fast as it can go. He can’t hear the crowd, he can’t _see_ them waving their arms in the direction of the finish line, not when he’s so focused. It all comes back to him at once, though, when he crosses the finish line and has to stop himself from tumbling over. It’s like someone unplugged his ears and cleared his vision when he gets tackled by Yukhei, Chenle, and Jaemin. “We did it!” one of them shouts, and it feels amazing.

It doesn’t last long, not when Chenle is pulling him along to the stands where Renjun and Jeno are waiting. Mark laughs happily as he jogs over, ignoring Jaemin and Yukhei’s shouts of confusion. They beg him to wait for a minute, Donghyuck is looking for him, but Mark sets off the opposite way. Despite the last race being the end of the meet, it’s not really over _yet_ , so Mark knows he has to be quick.

He rushes up the stairs and finds Jeno and Renjun already expecting them, pushing through the crowd to hand Mark the bouquet and one of the poster boards. They keep their backs to the field as Renjun quickly scans the boards to make sure they’re in order and Mark’s heart hasn’t stopped racing since before the relay.

He jumps in his spikes when he hears his name called by multiple people, Chenle even clenches his hand to his chest at the sound. Mark turns around, making sure to keep his board behind his back to hide it, when he sees Donghyuck at the end of the track, where they start the shorter races, with the entire team crowded behind him.

“What the fuck?” Mark laughs nervously.

“ _Mark Lee_ ,” the crowd screams again as Donghyuck fumbles with the megaphone in his shaky hands. Mark registers Renjun saying “holy shit,” next to him when Donghyuck finally raises the device to his lips.

“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck’s voice comes through the speaker loud and clear before it’s joined by the crowd behind him when they collectively ask, “will you go to prom with me?”

As loud as he is, Mark can’t believe his ears. His eyes widen in surprise and his lips part in shock at the question. He can see Donghyuck’s blush from here, the way his proud grin turns into a nervous smile, and Mark can’t help but let out a choked laugh.

“Wait!” he says in response, earning confused looks from his teammate. He nods to Jeno, who pulls the first board from behind his back and raises it, followed by Chenle, Renjun, then finally his own.

Donghyuck’s jaw drops to the floor as he reads _Hyuck, this thought has been running through my mind… prom?_ From the poster boards his friends hold up; he feels his heart banging against his rib cage like his shoes hit the pavement every day after school when he sees Mark smiling down at him, bouquet of daisies cradled in his arm.

“Oh my god!” Donghyuck laughs into the megaphone. His teammates laugh too, and it intensifies when Yukhei shouts for them to hurry up and respond to each other.

“Yes!” they say at the same time, and the stadium explodes in cheers and applause. Renjun takes the board from his hands and pushes Mark to the stairs where he sprints down, track spikes scraping against the concrete, to Donghyuck. Donghyuck takes the flowers, smiles sweetly at them, then at Mark. He then shoves them into Yukhei’s chest so he’s able to squeeze the life out of Mark.

Their team _aww_ ’s at the action, Donghyuck unable to deny the giggle that escapes his lips. Like earlier, Mark lifts him into the air and spins them around, and really, Donghyuck thinks this _might_ be better than running.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” people (probably Yukhei and Jaemin) start chanting. Everyone follows along, until Mark pulls away and Donghyuck can see the bright blush against his cheeks. Mark’s eyes question Donghyuck, letting him decide if this is really how he wants their first kiss to be, in front of an audience.

Donghyuck shakes his head and rolls his eyes when Jaemin shoves him back into Mark’s arms, earning a laugh from the senior. Donghyuck leans in, a bit on his tippy toes, and plants a warm kiss onto Mark’s cheek. They mostly hear their friends shriek in excitement over the rest of their team, and that’s when their coach comes to break it up.

Mark doesn’t meet Donghyuck’s eyes as he intertwines their fingers together, furthering the deep blush Donghyuck’s now sporting.

“Alright, that’s enough!” he says with a smile on his face, “Let’s wrap it up so we can go home!”

            :: ::

“Why daisies?” Donghyuck asks once their milkshakes are placed in front of them. They’re at their favorite spot, a dessert shop a few blocks from their school where they go to celebrate after meets. The bouquet of flowers lays on the seat next to Donghyuck despite Mark insisting they’d be fine in his car.

“They reminded me of you,” Mark shrugs, “and maybe I read something online about what they mean.”

“Maybe?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, sliding his phone out of his pocket. Mark doesn’t interject, instead he takes his own phone out to snap a photo of Donghyuck sipping his drink, one hand on his phone.

“ _Most generally accepted meanings include innocence_ , clearly me,  _purity,_ me again, _new beginnings, and true love_ ,” he looks up at Mark’s shy smile then keeps reading, “ _since each daisy is really two flowers blended together in perfect harmony_ … Mark-”

“Listen,” Mark interrupts him, taking his hand, “I know you probably don’t think it’s that important, I mean, it’s just _prom_ , but I really- I guess… asking you to be my date was just the first step I needed to take to get me to be honest about my… feelings,” he keeps his eyes cast on the table instead of on Donghyuck, who’s forgotten all about his sweet treat at Mark’s words, “I mean- yeah. I think it’s pretty clear now that I have feelings for you.”

“Yukhei told me someone else was gonna ask you to prom and that’s when I kind of realized that I really hoped you’d want to go with me. Not just to prom, but like, to everything,” Donghyuck confesses as well.

“Really?” Mark looks up, a hopeful smile gracing his thin lips, "Can I know who?"

"Yeri," Donghyuck huffs at the jealousy still lingering inside of him.

"Ye- oh my God," Mark laughs, eyes widening at the mention of his friend, "Why in the world would she ask me to prom? I'm pretty sure she's involved with someone already. She mentioned another girl to me like, last week."

"Well I don't know! Yukhei didn't even tell me but then in the hallway... remember when we nearly killed her? I thought she was flirting with you- you  _blushed_ , Minhyung! And then Yukhei gave me this look and I realized he meant it was her."

"I was blushing because she was aware of my feelings for you... she was kind of the only person I told," he smiles at the pout on Donghyuck's pink lips, "so her seeing us playing around- I got flustered!"

"Hmm," Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he turns back to his milkshake, "well I guess I can thank her for pushing me to do this even though she didn't really do anything."

"She'll let it get to her head," Mark chuckles, "but really, that's why you decided to ask me?"

“Well,” Donghyuck says thoughtfully, “I mean. It wasn’t just because I pictured you with someone else, it was even before that that I knew I had _feelings_ for you. But I guess I just got used to us being what we are. I didn’t think I would have to establish anything?” Mark nods, he’s thought similarly in the past, “I kind of thought we would eventually fall into place. I didn’t think it would be this year, no way. Not with you graduating and all, but I don’t know- I guess realizing that other people could show interest in you made me want to finally do something about it.”

“I get you,” Mark squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“My mom’s gonna flip. I didn’t tell you, but she’s been telling me to make a move before you graduate,” Donghyuck groans at the thought of his mother never letting up.

“I swear everyone already decided we’re endgame,” Mark laughs. He realizes what he’s said too late and he’s quick to drop Donghyuck’s hand and slap his own mouth at his words.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck whines, reaching over to lightly punch Mark’s shoulder, “you totally just jinxed us, jerk.”

“It’s fine!” Mark squeaks, clearing his throat before saying, “we aren’t even like, together yet, so I don’t think it counts.”

“Right,” Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow, “so, can we be boyfriends or what?” he asks with sparkling eyes. He plays it cool, despite the feeling of flowers blooming in this chest.

“What, that’s it? Were you not planning on asking me with a romantic gesture?” Mark gawks at him, “Did you not ask the waitress to write the question at the bottom of my cup?”

“No way!” Donghyuck laughs when Mark raises his drink to check the bottom of the glass. Mark agrees anyway, and even asks Donghyuck if he’d be his boyfriend, too, just to keep the tradition of asking each other in the same moment.

            :: :: 

Donghyuck’s leaning against Mark’s car as the older boy is inside taking care of the bill, when he gets the notification of Mark's latest social media post. The junior looks up and sees Mark grinning down at his phone as he leans against the counter, the cashier tapping on the register to get Mark ready to go. Donghyuck scoffs when he clicks the notification and sees it’s a picture of himself scrolling through his own phone, straw in his mouth as he smiles around it.

“I didn’t consent to this!” he scolds Mark when the senior walks out of the restaurant, pocketing his wallet.

“Did you read the caption?” Mark giggles as he makes his way around to the driver’s seat.

“No- why?” Donghyuck asks, opening the door to lay his flowers on the backseat. He unlocks his phone again to pull up the post.

“If it’s something cheesy like your poster boards I swear- _I relay want to go to prom with you_. Really?! Oh my god, Mark Lee!”

Mark squeaks in pain when Donghyuck shuts the door behind him and reaches over to pinch his side, but he can’t complain when he sees the blush adorning his boyfriend’s tan skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based on true events :))) the promposal part was 100% me as mark and my date as hyuck lol so this is pretty near and dear to my heart! 
> 
> I started this a long ass time ago and kept coming back to it and... finally here we are. just in time for prom season??
> 
> if you made it all the way through, thank you for reading I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
